


Borderline

by rotburn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Fell Universe with several Twists, Alternate Universe, Civil War, Crumbling Monarchy, Disease, Gorilla Warfare, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion, M/M, Politics, Sans just wants to go home..., Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Survival, Treachery, Trench Warfare, Undead, and the third wheel just wants an order., his counterpart is suspicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotburn/pseuds/rotburn
Summary: Sans wasn't supposed to be there. Out of everything he once hypothesized, this wasn't something he remotely considered possible...A new type of RottenJoke: a razzberry with a different flavor...Chapter 4: Cover Art





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox...

 

~*.*~

~*Enter The Underground*~

 

   The scientist shifted from foot to foot, a look of mounting excitement stretched across her pale blue face. At first the discovery had been shocking to the point that she could have sworn sanity had finally left her completely, but to have Him here. His very presence verified her hunch!

 

   Overseer of Security and Operations remained eerily silent as they both stared into the floor-to-ceiling screen that showed real-time feed from installed cameras. The rigid line of his spine and how his boney arms crossed tightly over a silver chest plate, displayed a sense of upsetting surprise. For there was one thing that General Razor hated more than idiots... he abhorred _surprises_.

 

   A small form skittered across the screen, dodging from shadow to shadow as it made its way through the shambles of a deserted village. In a tattered blanket, the recently identified monster shuddered beside a vacated building. As the creature turned to assess the distance to the next hiding space, the camera was able to pick out the distinct features of pin-prick eyelights jittering in large sockets of a skeletal face.

 

   She clapped her hands in glee, sharp teeth glinting in the faint light. It was mindboggling. It was amazing. It was absurd! There, crawling around the wastes of elder tunnels long since abandoned was a skeleton monster that looked exactly like General Razor did years prior to the **EVENT**.

 

   As the anomaly ducked and dodged along darkened streets, the display flickered to the next camera. There was no denying that bone structure and shredded clothing under the worn quilt. Soon enough the lookalike pattered onto a rotten balcony and wormed its way inside a sagging construction of wood and mortar.

 

   "Oh! Razzzzie~" Her singsong tone lilted, "He's gone and broken into your old territory now! Whatever will you do~?" The high cackle that followed bounded off crumbled walls.

 

   A tall figure materialized from the darkness. There was a flash of bone as the General's weapon approached in silence, kneeling in a fluid motion with a bowed skull. Coarse voice rising from the skinned wolf head in a low whisper, "your orders... My Liege?"

 

   Those sockets never wavered from the screen, boring at the decrepit house where the skeleton monster disappeared into. Maroon magic flared, visibly crackling along the joints of his bones and creases of silver armor and dark trench coat. A sudden bought of crazed laughter drew both sets of eyelights to the head of lab technicians, her gaunt form bent as she howled in whatever internal thoughts she found amusing.

 

   Dismissing the Overseer of Science and Engineering, he cracked his neck to release the energy built up and glowered once more at the video surveillance. There was only one order he could think to give. "Bring. Him. To. _Me_."

 

~*so began the hunt*~

 

~*.*~

 


	2. Fable VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short filler as a transition between the prologue and the following flashback chapter.
> 
> These types of posts are short but relevant.

 

~*.*~

 

~*Mutt's Book of Fables*~

 

A Lonely, But Not So Lonely Fox

 

There was once a fox that laid upon a stone ledge that overlooked a large river. The ledge happened to be in a prime location where the sun heated the stone to just the right temperature, that the fox liked to lay out for a sunbath.

 

Because of the ledge's position over the river, the fox became accustomed to seeing it's own reflection staring back.

 

Often alone, the fox would pretend that his reflection was another fox that kept him company. In this way, the fox would tell it jokes, stories, and share all the gossip in the woods.

 

One day, the fox happened to devolved into a heated argument with the reflection. So lost in it's anger, that it had forgotten that it was indeed talking to itself. In a blind rage, the fox reared back and leapt upon the reflection, only to submerge itself in cold waters.

 

Because of the heavy rain from the previous night, the river was too large and swiftly moving for the fox to reach either side of the bank.

 

Soon the fox got too tired to stay afloat. Both the fox and it's reflection disappeared under the rapid current.

 

And neither reappeared again.

 

~*unknown page, unknown paragraph*~

 

~*.*~

 


	3. A Time From Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter to set a bit of interesting backstory.  
> The next post will most likely be the title art cover.  
> It's taking me awhile to get the lineart done.

 

~*.*~

 

~*Many years prior… during the Time of Silence*~

 

   “So…” Papyrus said softly, closing the leather journal and straightening his posture on the wooden chair. “What do you think? Did you like it?”

 

   Under the blankets, atop the mattress of a racecar bed, a lump shifted until Sans’s features peered back with a pouting frown. “NO!”

 

   “No?” The taller skeleton repeated in mock surprise. Feigning hurt, Papyrus gripped the soft fabric of his new hoodie. “But brother, I wrote it just for you!”

 

   Sans huffed and wrestled the covers over his skull, grumbling as he flopped against the mattress.

 

   With a tired smile, Papyrus leaned forward to poke at the wiggling form. “What was that?”

 

   “I didn’t LIKE IT!”

  

   “Not at all?”

 

   “NOT AT ALL!” There was a moment of quiet after the uncontrollable shout, until Sans’s voice whispered aloud. “why’d the fox hafta die?”

 

   “W-well. It was a story that was supposed to have a meaning…”

 

   “I DIDN’T LIKE IT!”

 

   “Wowie, you are such a harsh critic!” He chuckled. Papyrus stretched to his full height, placing his journal on the nightstand. “Alright. Alright. How about tomorrow I write one with a happy ending?”

 

   The mass of quilts was shoved aside as Sans beamed brightly at his brother. “YA BETTER! I wanna hear it ASAP!”

 

   “Nyeh-heh.” Papyrus rested both hands on his hips in an assertive pose. “I shall read it to you after you eat ALL of your soup next time!”

 

   “NOOO!” The small and frail looking skeleton twisted in the sheets. Overreacting, he grabbed the closest piece of material and threw it.

 

   Papyrus easily caught the old scarf, the faded red tumbling out of his boney fingers. A look of distant contemplation crept across his face as he peered down at the cloth he used to wear, then he carefully hung it on the back of the chair.

 

   “pappy.”

 

   “Hm?” Attention falling back onto his brother, whose darkened sockets were glowering at the nightstand, his own eyelights settled on the markings that scratched out ~~Papyrus’ Amazing Diary~~ to make way for the words scribbled underneath in large letters: Mutt’s Book of Fables.

 

   “YER NOT A MUTT!”

 

   Papyrus winced at the enthusiastic shout. “Shhh! Inside voice Sans.”

 

   “I-i’m sorry.”

 

   Instantly filled with regret, Papyrus sat on the mattress and carefully rested his hand on his brother’s skull. “Me too. I should not be such a hypocrite, huh? It was not too long ago that I was the one yelling at the top of my lungs…”

 

   “yer not a mutt.”

 

   Wavering orbs met his and Papyrus hunched down to wrap his brother into a tentative embrace. “I know. It was just something I remembered from before. When we first came here to Snowdin. When you tricked Dogamy and Dogaressa saying that I was a 'pup'. I sort of liked it. Thought I could use it in my own way… Sans, do you remember that?”

 

   “n-no…”

 

   He held Sans tighter. “Hey. Would you like to sleep here, in my bed tonight?”

 

   “Can I?!” Instantly the somber mood broke.

 

   “Of course!”

 

   Sans’s eyelights pulsed in happiness, little stars bouncing around as he scrambled further under the blankets. The fumbling jostled his delicate ribcage and suddenly he fell into a fit of coughing that wracked his form.

 

   Alarmed, Papyrus rubbed his neck offering soothing murmurs until the coughing passed and his brother lay weaker and feeble. He could tell that his brother’s bones were too hot and sweaty, that the terrible wound across Sans’s chest would never properly heal without good medicine and time. He projected _calm_ and _love_. “Shhh. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay, Sans. I’m going to take care of you like you used to do for me. Just let me look after you now.”

 

   Soon enough the rise and fall of Sans's form evened further as sleep approached.

 

   Carefully, Papyrus moved away from his bed and turned off the lamp. After several seconds, he strode to the door of his room to leave.

 

   “bro…”

 

   He paused, confronting twin hazy eyelights gazing at him. Or through him? His bones rattled lightly from a shiver. Papyrus whispered back. “sans?”

 

   “do ya remember, roxy?”

 

   “no… who is roxy?” Confused, his hand slipped away from the knob as he waited patiently. “sans…?”

 

   There came no response.

 

   Making his retreat, he shut the door and lumbered down the stairs. Lost in the intricate web that had become his thoughts recently, he found himself standing alone in the darkness of the living room.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

   Papyrus jerked around, eyelights landing on the front door. Did he hear that right? At this time of night?

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

   He moved, legs stiff and spine straight as he advanced to the entrance of his home and stopped short of opening it. After all these years of sharing both open trust and eager kindness with the other inhabitants of Snowdin, something inside him made Papyrus halt. A sort of temperament that chipped away at his usually sunny personality, born by the doubt lingering from the **EVENT**.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

   How long had he been rooted to the spot?

 

   “H-hello? Who is it?”

 

   “… etch.”

 

   Papyrus gripped the handle thoughtfully. “Uh, sorry. Did you say… ‘etch’? Who-”

 

   “Bless you.”

 

   His frown deepened into confusion at first, before a shrill note of exasperation left his teeth. Someone just tricked him into a joke! Papyrus swung the door open with a burst of embarrassment, maxima flushed in orange. “So, you have japed the GREAT -Oh! Y-you are… are you the Queen?!”

 

   Tinkling laughter filled the space between a goat woman bundled in heavy shawls and the bewildered skeleton. “You must be Sans’s brother Papyrus. He used to speak about you often. All good things I assure you.”

 

   “I-I am assured!” Utterly flummoxed, Papyrus stares in awe as the actual Monster Queen chittered through another wave of laughter. “Ah! Would you perhaps… want to come inside?”

 

   “No. No thank you, dear. I’m sure it’s such a sight to see me after all the time that has gone by… I simply stopped here, before I continue my journey on.”

 

   “I had no idea my brother knew of you?”

 

   A soft smile curled along the edges of her muzzle. “We traded jokes, once upon a time ago.”

 

   Sheepishly, Papyrus nodded.

 

   “Please, how is he?”

 

   “He is…” Unsure of himself and how much he should reveal, the skeleton teeters on the edge of nervousness. His hands curl into the orange hoodie, fingers scraping along the stitching. “He will be okay. Within time.”

 

   “Is there anything I can do for him? For you both?”

 

   “…i don’t know…” The change in his speech pattern matched Papyrus defeated posture as his shoulders slumped. It was the paw that cupped his jaw and the projection of _compassion_ that had him opening up to her. “it’s been difficult so far. he is much more expressive now, but childish? he doesn’t eat like he should, his favorite burgers are too greasy to keep down. his magic is sporadic, making him too energetic one moment and then crashing the next. Sometimes…” Sometimes his brother disappears randomly, only to show up in the oddest places without memory how. But that, he doesn’t share.

 

   “What have you been able to feed him?”

 

   “spaghetti? soup?” He admitted helplessly with a desperate shrug, eyelights glancing along the otherwise silent street. “we don’t have much else in the cabinets besides spices and ketchup. since the **EVENT** , he hasn’t been able to return to his duties… and i, i never had a proper job? and, and… and…”

 

   Without a word, Queen Toriel stepped closer and drew the trembling monster to her chest. The sound of bones rattling echoed in the foyer. When he pulled away first, she let him go and gave him a moment to collect himself.

 

   “sorry.” He said tiredly. “thank you.”

 

   “Don’t worry. Things will look up soon. I promise you. Here.” Reaching into the cloth-hewn bag dangling at her side, the goat woman pulled out a bottle and handed it to the other.

 

   “What is this?” Papyrus uncorked the top and upturned the bottle onto the edge of his thumb. A golden liquid beaded out and he stuck the digit into his mouth shyly. His brow bones rose in pleasant surprise. “Honey!”

 

   “Put it in some tea for him. It’ll soothe his magic for better ingestion and raise his immune system.”

 

   “Thank you…” His eyelights wavered and before he completely came undone, her paw touched his ulna. He grinned back, but noticed the smile leave her eyes.

 

   “I need you to tell me. Is it true? All of it?”

 

   It took him close to a minute to realize the full extent of her question. All that happened during the **EVENT** came rushing back, the details that the Queen would be directly influenced by becoming increasingly important to confirm. “Yes… it is.”

 

   Her eyes closed as her features morphed through pain, relief, happiness, sadness, and something too profound to name. When she looked upon Papyrus again, it was with a sense of duty and power for the future of their kind. An unnamed strength settled into her form, and she lifted her furred hand from her bag a second time. She pressed a small satchel of coin into Papyrus's free hand. “Take this, take care of each other."

 

   He sputtered in disbelief. "But-"

 

   "Farewell and stay strong.”

 

   Awkwardly, he watched the Queen stepped off his front porch and tread the snow-covered path. “Wait uh- your Majesty! Where are you going?”

 

   “To the Capital. To stand in for the King… and to see my son.” The amount of emotion in her voice was heavy with yearning. She peered back over a shoulder at the humbled skeleton. “When things have settled, I will send an official letter. Please accept the position.”

 

   “Position?”

 

   “As the new Judge.”

 

   When the outline of her body disappeared in the artificial night, the metaphorical spell tumbled apart, and Papyrus glanced down at the satchel. A feeling of gratefulness filled his soul to almost bursting as he stuffed the little purse into his pocket. Torn between shouting in glee and breaking into a jig on the wooden planks, Papyrus instead squeezed the honey bottle for a slightly larger portion and shoved the glazed phalange into his grinning mouth.

 

   "Nyeh!" It was certainly tasty and the hum of it rolled through his magic like a sweet cradle of warmth.

 

   The rustling of leaves made him twitch with alertness. His eyelights searched the huddled houses and the eerie line of trees. There came a far-off howl, accompanied by a second and third. Was that the Dogi family? It sounded strange though. Something about it didn’t seem… friendly?

 

   Just then, he caught a flash from the shadow of the woods. He stumbled. Backing up and shutting the door fully. Adrenaline coursed through his bones. His soul pounded in his ribcage. With an uncomfortable chill, he swallowed. Was it his imagination? Or had he seen the yellow sheen of wild and hungry eyes?

 

   In the kitchen, the clock struck twelve. When the toll ended, the only sound was the ticking of the metronome.

 

   No more howling followed. Papyrus switched off the lights and for the first time in his life, turned the lock on the knob.

 

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

 

   After a second hesitation… he also bolted the door.

 

~*tick tock*~

 

~*.*~


	4. Cover Art

 

~*.*~

 

~*Cover Art*~

 

 

~*carry on*~

 

~*.*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and/or review!  
> Thank you for your support.


End file.
